


A MEIJIN Laundry Adventure

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of it being a whole year since I originally wrote that <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2456462">silly Laundry snippet</a> on /m/ - Tatsuya Yuuki Does Laundry, the Sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A MEIJIN Laundry Adventure

It felt a little odd walking across the corridor with a laundry basket, but Tatsuya had his best Meijin Kawaguchi mode on, and the few PPSE employees that passed him didn't seem to pay much attention to him. He made it to the laundromat, and another employee exiting the place saved him the trouble of having to use his card to open the door.

So far so good. He stepped in and glanced around before picking a machine to use then stopped in front of it and looked around again to check for anyone else present. There was a female employee taking her lacy underwear out of a drier on the side, and at that moment he thanked the fact that he had the sunglasses on, since they hid his perhaps slightly embarrassed expression. It was a good thing she didn't seem to care about him being there, and he waited until she was gone before turning his attention back to the washing machine.

Doing laundry wasn't something he was familiar with, thanks to someone doing it for him for all his life, but he was on his own now. The realization of actually being expected to do this by himself had been embarrassing enough to begin with, but Allan had explained everything and had been very understanding about it as always. The fact remained that Allan had been doing his laundry for him for some time now, and while it was convenient to not have to worry about it, Tatsuya felt that it was something he needed to try doing on his own and shouldn't rely on Allan doing everything for him.

Besides, this time he was confident that he knew what he was doing. A few weeks ago, he might have had little to no idea how laundry was done, but it was nothing some studying didn't solve. Which, he admitted, had - after he had found the local manual for the machines to be a little confusing - eventually come down to following Allan and watching the man do it a couple of times, at least until it turned out his spying skills weren't actually that great and Allan had noticed him. Allan had been more than willing to show him how it was done, and the whole procedure had turned out to be relatively easy in the end.

He stared at the washing machine for a second then opened the lid and started putting his laundry in. Some underwear, several pairs of socks, two white shirts, the pants of his casual outfit, and a couple of red ties. He stopped to look at one of them, wondering if it actually was a new one; he had bought a couple of new pieces of clothing when he had settled into his current living quarters. It didn't hurt to wash it before use, he figured.

Laundry detergent was also needed, he remembered. The company made sure it was readily available in the laundromat, free for the employees to use, Allan had told him. Tatsuya picked up the nearest opened box and looked at it. Right, there was a measuring cup for the correct amount used, and he filled it with the detergent, then poured it into the locker in the machine. The left side of the locker, Allan had said; the right one was for something else which he didn't remember, but if he remembered Allan's instructions right, it wasn't anything important. Next up was to make sure the lid was closed, and set the program.

Program? That part got him to frown a little; he didn't recall anything specific about the programs, although thinking about it, he had a vague memory that Allan had actually mentioned it passingly. Quick check on the machine revealed that there didn't seem to be that many programs available. He was quite certain the one already set on the machine was the one Allan had used, so it had to be the correct one.

With everything set, all that remained was to press the button to start the machine. He smirked as he did so, then stood there for a moment. The machine started doing something, and he stepped back, feeling a little victorious. Now all he had to do was to let it run for about an hour.

  


* * * * * * * *

  


Tatsuya was not in his room, Allan noticed when he stopped by to check if the Meijin had any laundry for him to pick up. There actually wasn't any, which was a little surprising considering Allan was the one who took care of it. Tatsuya probably just didn't have anything that needed to be washed right now, and he shrugged it off and made it to the laundromat to take care of his own laundry.  
  
Stepping into the laundry room, he stopped right on his tracks at the door. It wasn't exactly the sight he had expected, Allan had to admit as he watched the rather pathetic scene of the man known as Meijin Kawaguchi standing in front of one of the washing machines. Not that he had the Meijin trademark shades on - and the expression on Tatsuya's face was something between dumbfounded and despaired. He stood there holding up a shirt that had perhaps once been white; now, its color was a shade of pink. On his other hand Tatsuya held a red tie that looked like it had seen better days, which Allan figured was because it had been washed in too high temperature.  
  
"Tatsuya," Allan called to the younger man in a gentle voice. "Is everything okay?"  
  
The first reply he got was a deep sight. Tatsuya placed the clothes down and picked up another previously-white-now-pink shirt from the machine. "I..." He took a deep breath and turned to Allan. "Guess it really was a better idea to let you take care if this, because..." He lifted up the shirt and held it up for Allan to see. "What did I do wrong? I thought I had an idea how to do this."  
  
Allan stepped closer and placed his laundry basked on the floor then picked up the damaged tie. "This, most likely," he explained with a hint of a smile. "You're supposed to wash colored and white clothes separately, especially reds. But you shouldn't worry about it," he added with a silly grin. "I did that a few times when younger. What happened here was that you washed this in too high temperature, and the color bled."  
  
"I should've realized," Tatsuya replied, appearing a little embarrassed. "First time for everything, I guess. I've never done laundry by myself before." He picked up the rest of his clothes from the machine; thankfully, his underwear, pants and the socks still seemed fine. "Now what?"  
  
"Tell you what," Allan said cheerfully. "My laundry's right here, so how about I teach you how to do this properly? Afterwards we can go out and buy you some new shirts."  
  
Tatsuya nodded, finally smiling. "Deal," he replied. "Also," he added as he put the sunglasses back on. "Nobody ever hears about this."

END.

**Author's Note:**

> He's slowly getting better at this! Maybe.


End file.
